


Ma intanto

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Episode: s03e03 La festa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nel mulino che vorrei sono un po' tutti gay, Polyamory, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: "Stasera è per celebrà. Ma, a casa mia, è la notte che se festeggia."
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Angelica Sale, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Ma intanto

Il sapore del dito di champagne nel bicchiere che ha calato ha appena finito di infiammare la gola di Angelica quando sente Spadino dire: "Ao, io me sto a rompe le palle e vojo ballà, viè." Non è mai stata una da discoteca, lei, e anche se lo fosse non si sente dell'umore giusto per scatenarsi in pista. Ha visto Aureliano e la ragazza entrare tenendosi per mano, ben vestiti e uniti, l'immagine perfetta di quello che non riuscirà mai ad ottenere, e si è resa conto di avere le forze solo per condividere la gioia di suo marito e assecondarne la felicità.

Ma Spadino non sta parlando con lei. Nadia, le sopracciglia inarcate, guarda il suo braccio teso, scambia un'occhiata veloce con il suo uomo per chiederne il parere e poi fa una smorfia imbarazzata, prendendogli la mano per accettare l'offerta e ricevendo un occhiolino in risposta.

Si risiede, allora, un po' stordita e indecisa se esserci rimasta male o meno. Affianco a lui, Aureliano l'ha imitata, servendosi un altro goccio e buttandolo giù. "Bona sta roba."

"Grazie. L'avemo preso a poco, però se semo fidati."

Lo sente tirare su col naso, mormorare il nome scritto sull'etichetta della bottiglia e sistemarla a terra. Ha il volto girato in avanti, come a cercare i loro due compagni in mezzo alla gente, seppure siano ormai invisibili. "Stasera dovemo da esse contenti."

Angelica sbuffa una risata all'inflessione indifferente e non riesce a trattenersi: "Nme vedi? Vomito allegria."

Lui gira la testa e sbatte le palpebre, facendola pentire di quel suo attimo di onestà. Ha paura che le chieda il motivo del suo malumore. Invece rimane in silenzio, la squadra per intero, tira di nuovo su col naso. "Te me piaci."

Sembra impensierito. L'ultimo degli Adami ha sempre l'aria di uno con troppi cazzi per il cervello, perennemente stanco, più vecchio dei suoi anni, e il suo bicchiere è di nuovo pieno. Forse non è l'unica a non essere del migliore degli umori. "Pure te me piaci. Però non te capisco proprio."

Aureliano si acciglia, inclinando il capo, confuso.

"Lasci che la tua donna balli con un altro?"

Scoppia a ridere. Fra sé e sé, Angelica è costretta ad ammettere che, nonostante lo sguardo da pazzo, sia un bel tipo. "E invece te, co l'omo tuo?", le fa, una sfumatura affilata, e lei ricambia la risata, singhiozzando, una patina di lacrime che le pizzica gli occhi al punto da doverla strizzare via, perché a quanto pare anche quello è Aureliano Adami: battute stronze fatte senza tatto, come a rigirare un coltello nella ferita.

Ci mette un po' a riacquisire la calma per rivolgergli di nuovo la parola senza l'impulso di urlargli contro. E siccome possono giocare in due a quel gioco: "Non me confondi solo te, comunque. In tanti te trovano pure più simpatico di quanto ti consideri io. Chissà che c'avrai de speciale," conclude, alzando un sopracciglio e guardandosi le unghie.

La sua espressione, deliziata da quello scambio di battute, non cambia - per assurdo, sembra ammorbidirsi. Si limita a leccarsi le labbra e ad assottigliare lo sguardo, quasi impassibile. "Vuoi provare?"

Il volume talmente alto della musica in un primo momento la porta a ipotizzare di aver sentito male, ma senza che lei se ne sia accorta lui si è fatto più vicino, gli occhi ora socchiusi e calmi, a scrutarla intensamente. Nasconde il brivido sulla schiena sistemandosi le pieghe della gonna. "Ma quanto hai bevuto? Non mi sembrava tanto."

Aureliano piega la testa, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. Sembra del tutto sobrio. "Li vedi?" Si riferisce a loro, Nadia e Spadino, due figure indistinguibili nella folla, stesso atteggiamento furbo e innocente di due bambini scoperti con le mani sporche di Nutella mentre ballano spensierati nei loro completi dai colori opposti, così diversi ma similmente innamorati dell'uomo che ha davanti. È costretta a scuotere il capo.

Il tono della sua voce, ora, è morbido. Sensuale. Intimo. "Mejo."

Angelica si è limitata allo champagne del brindisi, eppure la stanza inizia a girarle intorno come se fosse lei l'ubriaca. "E perché dovrei? Perché _dovresti_?"

"Per ringraziarti." Le lambisce lo zigomo con un polpastrello. "M'avete fatto felice, te e lui. È raro che succeda."

Ci mette qualche secondo a ricordarsi di un'altra mano, mesi prima, più scura e pesante, a tenerle il viso ruvidamente, delle dita consumate e scure. Vorrebbe chiederle in che modo questo renderebbe felice Spadino, ma se la conversazione con Manfredi la immobilizzava sul posto incapace di reagire alle sue parole, questa le colora le gote, fa stringere le cosce e tendere le spalle, perché Angelica ha diciassette anni e l'unica volta che ha avuto un contatto intimo con un ragazzo questo si è immolato e non l'ha toccata mai di sua iniziativa e Spadino può anche amarlo ma lei–

(Aureliano avvicina le loro fronti–)

Lei ha–

(Sente il suo respiro sui denti–)

_"Ma ce sgamano, Aurelià–"_

(Lei vuole–)

Si sta ancora toccando le labbra quando lui si allontana. Non aveva mai baciato con la lingua e come esperienza le sembra surreale, così come il fatto che nessuno li abbia notati. È una festa, ragiona, chi può far caso a due persone che limonano? Ma avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo.

Soprattutto quando vede Nadia schioccare un bacio sulla mandibola del suo ragazzo e raggiungerla. "Me sei mancata," dice, buttandosi a sedere nel posto prima occupato da Aureliano. È sudata, la pelle pallida che quasi luccica sotto la luce stroboscopica, il blazer che indossava abbandonato chissà dove e il fiato corto: "Un bicchiere pure pe te," commenta sbattendo contro i due calici nella parodia di un secondo brindisi, scolandoseli entrambi e ridacchiando, euforica.

Angelica si lascia scappare un suono derisorio, distratta dal suo senso di vergogna. "Ma dai… mancata," mormora a mezza bocca, gli occhi che seguono un filo pendente dall'orlo del suo vestito, quasi sperando di non essere udita.

Le arriva un rovescio sulla spalla, delicato ma deciso. L'espressione di Nadia è corrucciata. Come sempre, l'ha ascoltata. "Certo che sì. Stasera stamo a festeggià pure noi. Ndo sta la corona tua?" Solo allora nota la tiara a forma di alloro fra i suoi capelli.

"Non ce l'ho. Non me l'ha data, Spadino."

Nadia punta i propri occhi nei suoi. Nella sua espressione, nell'intensità del suo sguardo, qualcosa si incrina. Il suo sospiro è pesante, la voce ferita: "Manco a me. E non è giusto."

Angelica rimane in silenzio. L'altra continua: "Se st'affare funziona è merito pure nostro. Ndo vanno quelli, che non fanno un cervello in due? Chi c'ha avuto l'idea dei figli di Cinaglia? Chi controlla l'affari che se fanno a Roma Nord? Chi sta incinta con l'erede degli Anacleti e tutta la responsabilità possibile? Non è giusto proprio."

Si sfila la tiara e gliela sistema sulla testa. È più pesante di quanto apparisse, metafora perfetta della loro situazione. Ha l'impulso di abbracciarla; non lo reprime.

La stretta con cui è ricambiata la sorprende, lontana anni luce dai soliti abbracci che le dà Spadino. Addosso a lei, non affonda nel suo corpo spigoloso: Nadia è una curva morbida e piacevole fra le sue membra, le ultime tracce del profumo maschile spruzzato prima di uscire e le mani che le accarezzano la schiena, un affettuoso gesto di conforto. Questa gravidanza la sta rendendo più emotiva, pensa, le unghie affondate nei fianchi dell'amica mentre ricaccia indietro le lacrime che le annebbiano di nuovo la vista.

"Me fai male," la sente mormorare.

"Oh."

Si separano. Angelica cerca di distrarsi e voltarsi dall'altra parte, imbarazzata da quel suo momento di debolezza, ma un pollice si poggia sul suo mento e la costringe ad alzare la testa. "Falla vede la faccia tua, Angelica. Metticela. Sei una regina pure te, qua."

Le si spezza il respiro quando incontra le sue pupille, la sensazione nitida di vivere un déjà-vu di pochi minuti prima. Ha dato il suo primo bacio, ma non a suo marito, bensì all'uomo della donna che la sta guardando come se fosse l'unica persona che abbia mai creduto in lei - e le è _piaciuto_. "Se te dico na cosa non te la prendi con me, vero?"

Nadia sembra non sentirla, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Nella sua bocca, Aureliano sapeva del mare d'estate, caldo e salato, bagnato e irrequieto, lento ma implacabile. Un polpastrello le aveva sfiorato il décolleté, un tocco veloce e accidentale, e ad Angelica era sempre piaciuto giocare con il fuoco, quindi gli aveva affondato i denti nel labbro inferiore, strappandogli un gemito basso e affamato. È stupido, ma vorrebbe chiederle se ogni suo bacio è così, una marea che la lascia alla deriva sulla spiaggia dei cinque sensi. "Qua me capisci solo te. Noi non se meritamo de rubà i premi dell'altri. E sta ragazzina deve avecce tutto quello che non c'hanno mai dato."

Apre la bocca. Per levarsi il peso della confessione di dosso, perché crede che Nadia non se la possa prendere con lei quando non c'entra niente? Forse per essere d'accordo, dandole ragione su ogni parola, sfogarsi anche lei della polvere che sta mangiando da quando è nata? O per boccheggiare a vuoto, incapace di esprimere a parole tutte le sue emozioni, l'affetto che prova nei suoi confronti, ormai già a lei vicina come una sorella?

Non lo sa. E non lo saprà mai. Perché nel frattempo l'altra si è avvicinata e, in un battito di ciglia, eccola chiudergliela con la sua.

Di nuovo, sul palato Angelica sente la spuma.

Hanno messo su un lento, per le coppie. Spadino è a tremila da quando è arrivato, interrotto solo dall'arrivo dell'altro protagonista della serata, perciò si mordicchia l'interno delle guance e contempla l'idea di tornare al privé, combattuto. Non ha una donna con cui ballarlo, Nadia tornata indietro dagli altri, ma non è sicuro di essere ancora pronto ad affrontare la coppietta, vederli felici ed innamorati e non provare niente, anche se nel profondo sa di doversi far forza - non sarà mai preparato davvero, ma può almeno fingere di non voler morire ogni volta che sono assieme.

È con sollievo, quindi, che esclama " _Aureliano_!", osservandolo farsi largo fra la folla per avvicinarsi a lui. "Il re della serata!" ruggisce, guardandosi intorno con orgoglio per assicurarsi che chiunque stia esultando insieme a lui, eccitato allo stesso modo per quell'equilibrio fra famiglie.

Aureliano lo guarda con cipiglio scettico, le labbra piegate in un sorriso ironico, continuando a marciare verso di lui fino ad arrivargli vicino senza fermarsi. Non proferisce parola quando gli preme le nocche contro il petto e lo costringe a indietreggiare, trascinandoselo con sé per diversi passi. "Ma ndo stamo annà? Stanno a celebrà noi!" domanda, ancora spinto di peso da una spalla contro il suo sterno, confuso.

Lo sente esalare, quasi scocciato, e il loro moto si arresta. Sul suo volto c'è un'espressione che non riesce a decifrare, che non gli ha mai visto prima: ne è talmente preso che non si rende conto di ritrovarsi con la mano stretta nella sua, le dita incastrate fra gli spazi dell'altra. Qualsiasi dubbio gli muore nella gola.

Ricominciano a camminare.

Stanno andando verso il bagno. Aureliano ne apre le porte quasi con un inchino, facendolo entrare per primo, e la luce al neon automatica torna in vita nello stesso istante in cui le richiude e viene incollato addosso al muro dietro la sua schiena, un coltello alla gola.

Spadino se l'è già spassata molte volte in faccia alla morte. Stavolta, con il proprio temperino piantato sulla carne tenera a graffiarlo appena, scoppia direttamente a ridere: forse è l'incredulità nei confronti della situazione, forse l'euforia e l'adrenalina, forse la completa fiducia che ha in lui.

Forse è la consapevolezza di sentire ancora i loro palmi sudati incollati l'uno all'altro.

"Manco la morte te fa paura," mormora Aureliano, sorridendo della sua ilarità e richiudendo il coltello a scatto per sistemarglielo nella tasca da cui lo ha fregato, causandogli un altro gorgoglio divertito.

La risposta gli sale dalla laringe così in fretta da non riuscire a ingoiarla: "Se ha i tuoi occhi proprio no."

Se ne pente immediatamente. Non ne parlano, non ne vogliono parlare, e ogni attimo in compagnia l'uno dell'altro è per cancellare quei tre mesi di silenzio e angoscia. Ogni tanto si coglie a desiderare di volerlo fare, per sollevare quella nube scura sempre in procinto di rovinarli di nuovo, cullandosi nell'illusione che potrebbero sopravvivere a quella tempesta ed uscirne più forti di prima. Dura sempre poco: finché nella sua coscienza non si infila Nadia, come lo tenga come vorrebbe fare lui, e non è davvero sicuro che lui ne verrebbe proprio fuori.

"Te devo fa 'n regalo, Spadì," gli dice invece lui, come se non avesse emesso un fiato. E poi realizza: sono ancora premuti l'uno contro l'altro. _Ancora si stanno tenendo per mano._ "Me tocca che te lo devo proprio fa."

Qualche mese fa, Spadino aveva premuto le proprie labbra contro le sue, sperando di ottenere qualcosa in più di un semplice tepore superficiale. L'Aureliano che gli apre la bocca in un bacio famelico gli solletica quasi il naso con la sua barba folta, lontano anni luce dal languore di Teo, strozzando qualsiasi suo pensiero sul nascere e sostituendo il rumore bianco e statico nella sua mente con il suono umido delle loro lingue che si incontrano. Il cuore gli batte talmente all'impazzata da risuonare nelle sue orecchie, facendo a gara con i loro respiri spezzati e il baccano indistinto della musica e di ciò che sta succedendo al di fuori di quella stanza.

Se non altro, se voleva ammazzarlo davvero ci è riuscito: non è uno dal cuore debole, lui, ma quando lo sente scindere il loro contatto fisico solo per lasciar scivolare le sue labbra sulla mascella riesce a sentire un infarto bussare alle porte del suo cuore, scuotendolo dalla testa ai piedi e facendolo dimenare. Aureliano ha però altri piani per lui, serrandogli le spalle e imponendogli di stare fermo, scendendo verso il suo collo e lasciandosi dietro una scia bagnata di saliva che lo irrita come fosse una ferita, ignaro dei suoi gemiti mal trattenuti.

Sul collo di Spadino fiorisce un succhiotto. " _Vaffanculo_ ," sibila, un verso di dolore: Aureliano lo ha morso, serrando i denti sulla sua giugulare, e il confine tra dolore e piacere diventa inesistente - gli viene duro.

Lo stacca di dosso, allora, osservandolo asciugarsi i baffi con il dorso della mano e sogghignare. Ha bisogno di qualche secondo per respirare, un attimo di solitudine per raccogliere le proprie emozioni e identificare il groviglio cresciuto nel suo stomaco, capire se l'uomo davanti a lui lo debba odiare o sia libero di amarlo. Ringrazia il cielo quando sente le porte del bagno aprirsi: ne emergono Nadia e Angelica e lui cerca il loro sguardo, ma sono silenziose e assorte l'una nell'altra, anche loro per mano.

Hanno entrambe il rossetto sbavato, ha il tempo di rendersi conto. "Sì, Spadì," sussurra Aureliano, mentre la ragazza tira fuori il cellulare e digita un numero, un sorriso malizioso e gli occhi puntati addosso a lui. "Stasera è per celebrà. Ma, a casa mia, è la notte che se festeggia."

**Author's Note:**

> E poi prendono un taxi e quando arrivano all'hotel le coppie si scambiano più o meno i partner perché a un certo punto Aureliano si fa Angelica e poi scopa Spadino e Nadia e Angelica pure fanno sesso e mille altre cose belle perché in questo universo alternativo noi incoraggiamo le relazioni poligame.  
> Non sono soddisfatta al 100% di questa shot perché ci ho messo meno di una giornata a pensarla e scriverla, motivo per cui sono assolutamente certa dei milioni di errori che ci ritroverò. Però necessitava di essere partorita, quindi ve la tenete più o meno così com'è (perché già so che me la rileggerò fino allo sfinimento per rimediare a tutti i pasticci sfuggiti in fase di stesura).  
> Mi lamentavo del titolo della scorsa fanfiction? Questo è stato ancora peggiore da trovare. Preso da una citazione che per me racchiude l'essenza di questa scena: _Un giorno soffrirò, morirò. Ma intanto sole, vento, vino e trallallà._


End file.
